Euphoria
by godtech
Summary: When Judai makes a move on Manjyome, everything suddenly changes. Judai starts acting like a total jerk, and Manjyome is having alone times. Not like your everyday heroes. R&R!
1. Feelings of What?

Euphoria Part 1- Feeling of Happiness

Whee+D Part one of new story! Yu-Gi-Oh! GX!

Should I make it shonen-ai?

For those of you who don't know the Jap names...

Judai is Jaden  
Sho is Syrus  
Kaiser is Zane  
Asuka is Alexis  
Misawa is Bastion  
Manjyome is Chazz  
Hayato is Chumlee  
Chronos is Dr. Vellian  
Daitokuji is the Osiris Red supervisor  
Pharaoh is Daitkuji's cat xD  
more coming when needed

-

"You lost again, Manjyome!" Judai laughed at his rival and friend.

"It's 'Thunder'!" Manjyome growled at the brunette with great anger. Sho groaned at Judai's great enthusiasm. How could anyone have such joy and bravery when he had the courage of an elephant when facing a mouse? Sho shook his head and sighed.

"Yeah, well…You just got lucky! (x.x)" Manjyome glared at the ecstatic brunette. Judai laughed heartily as he always did. Manjyome was growing tired of that irritating laugh. He growled under his breath and sighed. Sitting up straight, Manjyome imagined what it would be like if he finally defeated that Judai Yuki. Fame? Fortune? Maybe the love of his life, Asuka? He glanced at her, smiling and congratulating Judai for what seemed like the millionth time. He gave a raining dagger of death glares to Judai, hoping that he would just die and leave him alone.

Manjyome snuck away from the happy-go-lucky group and bounded towards the safety and isolated parts of the Osiris Red dorm- his room. Well, he wished it was isolated… His oversized bed took almost half of his room, leaving not a single space for all his other furniture and antiques. Manjyome growled. If only he had stayed in the West Academy. At least he was worshipped over there. Thunder shook his head again and sighed. He lay on his bed and closed his eyes, thinking about Asuka.

-

"Hey, where's Manj- I mean... Thunder?" laughed Judai. Everyone looked around, wondering where Manjyome did go. Sho shrugged and frowned at his brother, Judai.

"Aniki, maybe he left because of you," Sho suggested nervously. Scattered agreements from his friends were brought forth. Judai grinned.

"Me? That's a good one, Sho," Judai slapped his friend on the back playfully. "The only thing I ever did to him was kick his butt a thousand times." Judai pointed to himself with his thumb and smirked. Sho sighed accusingly and shook his head, ruffling his light blue hair.

"Well, Manjyome does hate you for that, Judai," Asuka pointed out, raising an eyebrow. Judai ran a hand threw his brunette hair and sighed.

"Sure, you can say that," he said. "But I say it's because he's jealous!" Fubuki Tenjoin laughed uncontrollably.

"Jealous of what, Judai?" Fubuki choked through his laughter. Judai sneered at him.

"Of my great dueling skills, that's what!" Judai smirked conceitedly and grinned at his friends.

"Sure, you keep thinking that," Kaiser said softly but sternly to Judai, making him growl at him. Before he could reply, Kaiser turned around and walked off, not wanting to hear any of the useless ranting that Yuki would want to say. Asuka bounded after him.

"That brother of yours can be mean, Sho," Misawa pointed. Sho frowned at him.

"Got that right," Yuki scoffed…

-

Whee x) That's all. Review:D


	2. We Take A Deep Dive

Euphoria Part 2- Can We Really Be Together?

Whee :D I got 2 reviews last chappy! Thanks x) And I got a lot of "yes" on shonen-ai… So, yeah. I'll make it Judai x Manjyome! YAY!

-

"Got that right," scoffed Judai. Everyone rolled their eyes at him and walked away in different directions. "Hey! Don't leave me hear! What the heck am I supposed to do now!" Judai waved his arms franticly at everyone. Sho turned around and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Apologize," Sho said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. Judai stopped jumping around and raised his eyebrows at Sho.

"Erm… Sorry?" Judai said to him and frowned. Sho sweatdroped and shook his head. He hunched his shoulders angrily.

"No! Not me, you moron! Manjyome!" Sho yelled at Judai, frustrated. Judai stared at his fellow Red Osiris. Everyone else did too. They had never seen or heard Sho act this way. Actually standing up to someone wasn't Sho's type. Judai furrowed his eyebrows and frowned at Sho.

"Manjyome?..." Judai cocked an eyebrow. "Why?" Everyone glared at him. Judai flinched. He wasn't used to so many people hating him at one time.

"Because, Judai," Asuka started. "He probably is really down about losing to you all the time." She paused to raise an eyebrow at him. "And he's probably going to try to avoid you whenever possible." Judai laughed.

"He's always trying to do that, Asuka!" Judai grinned. Asuka gave him a ferocious glare which shut him up. "All right! I'll go see him. At least, try too." Judai grinned.

"Try harder," Sho rolled his eyes. Judai stuck his tongue at him and stomped off. Asuka, Misawa, and Sho shrugged at each other.

-

"What is it!" Manjyome growled at the door, hoping it wasn't Judai. The gods seemed to not have heard him…

"It's Judai," Manjyome heard his voice ringing out from behind the door. Manjyome rolled his eyes.

"I'm not here," he said angrily. From outside, Judai rolled his eyes also. How conceited can Manjyome be!

"Sure you are! Let me in, or I'll force my way inside!" Judai yelled at the door, hoping Manjyome would give up already. Silence. Manjyome had some grudges! He mumbled, "Be that way…" He kicked open Thunder's door and stepped in, only to be stopped by Manjyome's giant king sized bed. Manjyome sat up and scowled at Judai ferociously. "I told you I'd come in by force," Judai grinned conceitedly. Manjyome raised an eyebrow at Judai.

"What do you want?" Manjyome asked hotly.

"I just want to talk," Judai snapped back. They glared at each other for a while. Manjyome couldn't glare any longer and just turned around. Judai raised an eyebrow. "Hey, look. I'm talking. Listen to me!" Manjyome didn't do anything. Judai fumed. "Why don't you try being nicer! It couldn't hurt to change. You might be able to ACTUALLY have some friends!" Judai humphed and turned around, folding his arms. Manjyome frowned at the sheets of his bed. He slumped over and put his hands to his face.

Judai was right. He was a mean person. He never really liked anyone at all. But it was his brothers' faults! They're the ones who told him he should be independent! Manjyome choked back painful sobs and tried to stay as quiet as he could, not wanting Judai to hear him crying. Unfortunately, Judai turned around. He had heard him crying. Judai furrowed his eyebrows and frowned. He sighed. That didn't stop the stifled cries from Manjyome. Judai rolled his eyes. He went over to Thunder and sat down next to him. Thunder turned around, his black hair shadowing his face. Judai frowned again. All this frowning would ruin his look.

Judai patted Manjyome's back lightly. "Err… There, there… Don't cry… _Thunder_…," At the sound of the name he's always been trying to get Judai to say, he snapped his head up and looked at him. Judai could see tears in his eyes and the stunned look on his face. Manjyome blinked at him.

"Y-you called me 'Thunder'," Manjyome choked out. Judai raised his eyebrows. He nodded slowly. Manjyome blinked at him again, making his tears roll down his cheeks. Judai smiled warmly. Judai wrapped an arm around Manjyome and pulled him close beside himself. Manjyome tried to get away, thinking Judai would hug him or something. _Well, this is awkward…_he thought. Manjyome kept glancing from Judai to the door, hoping that no one would come in.

Suddenly, the sprits of Ojama Yellow and Hane Kuriboh appeared. They both squealed with joy and surrounded Manjyome and Judai. They smiled and jumped around chuckling giddily.

"Aniki is acting very awkward," Yellow laughed at Manjyome. He tried to whack Yellow away, but Ojama was too swift for him this time. "Aniki should relax!" Kuriboh nodded in agreement and made a little noise.

"Well, Hane Kuriboh, you know what I want to do, don't you?" Judai grinned at Kuriboh who nodded.

"Of course, if I had a mouth, I would also smile." Hane Kuriboh told him. Manjyome, who sweatdroped, rolled his eyes.

"Well, get on with it!" he announced. "I don't have all day, you know!" Judai rolled his eyes impatiently. He put his other hand on top of the one holding Manjyome's shoulder. He leaned his head on Manjyome's and sighed. Manjyome scowled and tried to get away again but Judai's trip was too tight. "W-what are you doing! Are you…" Judai put a finger on Manjyome's lips…

-

That's it for now…Sorry for the wait xP I've been busy!


	3. I Want To Make You Mine

Euphoria Part 3- I Want To Make You Mine

Last time…

"Well, get on with it!" he announced. "I don't have all day, you know!" Judai rolled his eyes impatiently. He put his other hand on top of the one holding Manjyome's shoulder. He leaned his head on Manjyome's and sighed. Manjyome scowled and tried to get away again but Judai's trip was too tight. "W-what are you doing! Are you…" Judai put a finger on Manjyome's lips…

MANJYOME'S POV

"Shh.." quieted Judai. He pulled me closer to his body. I blushed madly, glancing at Judai to Ojama Yellow to Hane Kuriboh and back again at Judai. Judai rubbed his cheek affectionately on my cold shoulder. Hane Kuriboh and Ojama disappeared. Well, at least I wouldn't suffer this when some… Monsters were watching. "Thunder," he whispered gently. I felt his cool breathe on the skin of my neck.

"What?" I asked in monotone. He looked up at me, his head resting on my shoulder. He gave me the cutest puppy-dog face. His lips formed a pout and his eyebrows curved.

"You mean, the all powerful and super smart _Thunder_ doesn't know what I'm about to do?" inquired Judai mockingly. I glared at him a bit.

"No." I answered. Judai grinned at me. He put a hand on my cheek and lowered my face down.

"How about now?" he whispered.

JUDAI POV

Manjyome stared at me. His eyes wide with a (what I could make out) surprised yet happy sort of look those cloudy gray eyes of his. I smelled his hair. His jet black hair smelled of roses. I bet he used some kind of expensive shampoo. He's rich. I think his tent is still outside with his "man" sign on it. I once again studied his face. His mouth was shut tight. I had to get it open. To taste him. I had to trick him!

"I bet you can't ever again win a duel, Manjyome…," I said to him. I knew he was going to correct me and lecture me about how great he was. Manjyome opened his mouth and I took advantage of the situation.

-

Nya! x) Just wait! I'll get to the… "Juicy" part xDDD


	4. Things Get Spicy

Euphoria Part 4- Things Get Spicy

FINALLY, eh! I'm sorry! xD

Whee! I promise this one will get a little more exciting xD

Okay! A little wordy here o,o and if you don't like lemon parts…don't read…

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuugioh, Yuugioh GX, or anything else….What DO I own! o,o

PLEASE REVIEW D+

LAST TIME! o

JUDAI POV

Manjyome stared at me. His eyes wide with a (what I could make out) surprised yet happy sort of look those cloudy gray eyes of his. I smelled his hair. His jet black hair smelled of roses. I bet he used some kind of expensive shampoo. He's rich. I think his tent is still outside with his "man" sign on it. I once again studied his face. His mouth was shut tight. I had to get it open. To taste him. I had to trick him!

"I bet you can't ever again win a duel, Manjyome…," I said to him. I knew he was going to correct me and lecture me about how great he was. Manjyome opened his mouth and I took advantage of the situation.

hr 

MANJYOME POV

I opened my mouth to correct him. That b4stard! How could he not remember all the times I've ever corrected him? I hated him for that… Yet I had a little feeling inside me for him… But I can't figure out what it is! What _is_ it? Judai's next move made me get it.

He plunged his mouth onto mine. His tongue (that's how you spell that right? xD) crashed with mine. I was too much in shock to respond. He overpowered me in a split second, knowing I wasn't paying attention. I moaned. I'm not sure which it was for; hurt… Or passion? I felt Judai lift a hand from my shoulder. He placed it on my waist.

hr 

REGULAR POV o.o

Judai paused suddenly. Manjyome stared into his chocolate eyes. Judai was worried.

"What's wrong?" Manjyome inquired. Judai looked into Manjyome's eyes. He started stumbling over his words. Something Judai would never have ever done.

"I-I'm sorry, Manjyome." He said uncertainly. This wasn't the Judai Manjyome knew.

"What?" Manjyome asked again. "What do you mean?" Judai sighed and got up. He headed for the door.

"I can't. I just can't!" With that, Judai ran out and slammed the door behind him. Manjyome frowned. What was wrong with Judai?

-

Yay! Done! xD FINALLY, eh? X3 Review please!


	5. I Can't

Euphoria Part 5- I Can't

Thanks for the reviews x3 Sorry it was a little short though.

I promise this one will be a bit longer!

Hey, sooner than you'd expect right? xD

Ari- I totally agree! xD

A/N- Okay, people! I DON'T own Yuugioh GX, okay! -.- I wouldn't be here if I was!

Last Time:

Judai paused suddenly. Manjyome stared into his chocolate eyes. Judai was worried.

"What's wrong?" Manjyome inquired. Judai looked into Manjyome's eyes. He started stumbling over his words. Something Judai would never have ever done.

"I-I'm sorry, Manjyome." He said uncertainly. This wasn't the Judai Manjyome knew.

"What?" Manjyome asked again. "What do you mean?" Judai sighed and got up. He headed for the door.

"I can't. I just can't!" With that, Judai ran out and slammed the door behind him. Manjyome frowned. What was wrong with Judai?

Manjyome was left baffled. _What was that all about?_ Manjyome thought. _One time, he's all over me! The next, he starts acting like a total weirdo! Well, not that he isn't!_

He got up off the bed and headed towards the door. Manjyome walked outside and stomped away. He was going to have a talk with Judai. When he reached his dorm room, which wasn't too far away considering it was next door to his dorm room, he was about to open up when he heard a faint sobbing inside. It was probably Judai in there, but why was he crying?...

Manjyome sighed. He couldn't barge in on him like that. He walked off somewhere else to join his so-called friends, who he rather considered his posse.

At the same time, Judai was sitting on his bed, crying his eyes out. What had gotten over him? He knew that Manjyome liked Asuka, so why did he do what he had done? He wiped away the tears. Flopping down on his bed, he began to think of what would happen. Would Manjyome start avoiding him? Judai shed more tears. He couldn't bear the thought of losing Manjyome. When Manjyome had left the academy for several months, Judai tried to not think of him. But inside, he really missed him. Judai didn't want Manjyome's fame to end because of him. There would be rumors, and he knew Manjyome hated to be talked about behind his back.

Judai sat up and sighed. He got up from his bed and walked off. Cursing in his head, he ran from the dorm. He barely reached the stairs when he ran into someone. They both toppled down the stairs and Judai landed on his back with the person on top. (How unoriginal, huh? xD) Judai shook his head, chasing away the stars that were dancing around his head. He recognized the person. Manjyome.

Manjyome blushed as he found himself on top of Judai. Luckily for him, no one was around. Especially Asuka! Judai stared back at Manjyome.

"Are you going to get off me?" he asked. Manjyome glared a bit at Judai.

"Do you want me to?" he asked back angrily. Judai huffed. Pushing Manjyome off, Judai got up and dusted himself off. He stormed away leaving Manjyome completely freaked out.

_Great. _Manjyome thought. _First, he makes a move on me, then he's totally MAD at me! What is going ON with this world!_ He checked his watch. Time for lunch!

Manjyome came to lunch a bit late. Judai and his friends were already there. Sho was talking to Judai, who was attacking his food like… feeding time at the zoo. Manjyome gave Judai a disgusted face. He passed Judai without even a glance. Judai slowed his eating pace.

"Aniki?" asked Sho. "Is something going on with you and Manjyome-kun? (1) Well, not that there ever isn't, but…" Judai just shrugged. He wasn't exactly mad at Manjyome. He was more of mad at Asuka. Mad at her for having Manjyome like her so much. He was planning on avoiding her from then on. He was just going to have to stay away from Manjyome for a while.

Okay, I tried to make it a little longer! I'm sorry if it's SO short! I'm running out of ideas, and if you want to offer ideas, just review and I'll credit you.

For those of you who don't know and go by the dubbed version:

Chazz is in love with Alexis, and he makes a fan-club… A bit obsessed there, Chazz!

–kun is a phrase you put at someone's name to refer them as older and smarter and stuff like that. More experienced maybe?...

-Kyuuket


	6. Hyperactive and Craziness!

Euphoria Part 6- Hyperactive and Craziness!

Okay, this chapter is going to be a bit funny. Well, I think it's funny xD It's sorta weird though…xD

Heh, I was in a "retro-ish" mood xD

-listens to Pump Up The Volume-

By the way, Hayato is not included in the fanfic because, if you knew, he works for Pegasus now…xD

**A/N- I DO NOT own YGO GX x.x; I wish though…xD**

Last Time:

Manjyome came to lunch a bit late. Judai and his friends were already there. Sho was talking to Judai, who was attacking his food like… feeding time at the zoo. Manjyome gave Judai a disgusted face. He passed Judai without even a glance. Judai slowed his eating pace.

"Aniki?" asked Sho. "Is something going on with you and Manjyome-kun? Well, not that there ever isn't, but…" Judai just shrugged. He wasn't exactly mad at Manjyome. He was more of mad at Asuka. Mad at her for having Manjyome like her so much. He was planning on avoiding her from then on. He was just going to have to stay away from Manjyome for a while.

Judai figured he could make Manjyome jealous. Really jealous. He had fun plans for today. During class, he would make the most outrageous comments. First class, Chronos.

"Today, I will be teaching…" Chronos went on, trying to ignore Judai's fussing. Today, he wasn't sleeping in class. It was a miracle. Sho was even surprised. Judai looked around. Manjyome didn't sit too far away. Judai took out a sheet of paper and pens. He started doodling on it. He showed Sho is drawing, and he almost fell off his chair giggling. Judai folded it into a paper airplane, unfolded it, and signed it with Manjyome's signature. Copying Manjyome's writing, he wrote, "Hey, Judai! Look at this!" Judai started laughing loudly. Chronos heard, and he got mad. Really mad.

"Judai! What is the meaning of your obnoxious laughter _now_?" Chronos demanded. Judai hid the paper from Chronos, trying to act as casual as possible. Chronos stomped up to him.

_Perfect, _Judai thought in his head, smirking. Chronos snatched the paper from Judai. Chronos sneered at Judai , then Manjyome. Manjyome, who wasn't paying any attention, jumped when Chronos called him.

"Manjyome Jun!" Chronos bellowed. "Mama mia,(1) I thought you were a good student!" Manjyome stared at Chronos.

"What are you talking about?" Manjyome answered blankly. Chronos shoved the doodle in his face. Manjyome stared at it. Judai had badly drawn Chronos wearing a pink tutu and holding a stuffed Kuriboh. He was waving a pink and blue wand and a speech bubble said, "I'm a little fairy princess!" Everyone around Manjyome snickered.

"I didn't do this!" Manjyome shouted. Chronos rolled his eyes.

"Of course you did! It's your handwriting!" Chronos said in his bad Italian accent. Manjyome stuttered over his words.

"It was that loser, Judai! He did this!" Chronos raised an eyebrow at Manjyome's response.

"Manjyome, it's not like you to blame others. It's your handwriting, it's folded into an airplane, and you clearly passed this to Judai after drawing it! Detention! 15 minutes during lunch!" Chronos stomped away angrily. Manjyome sat there baffled. He started glaring at Judai, who smirked back. Manjyome crumpled the doodle furiously.

"I'll get him back," Manjyome muttered under his breath.

School ended and everyone was relaxing at their dorms. Judai and Sho relaxed in the spring. Sho decided to start a conversation.

"How was your day, Aniki?" he said.

"Same as yours," Judai grinned. "I did almost the same things as you all day!" Sho laughed. That was true. Manjyome sat on a rock near them. Not too near though. He didn't want Judai getting any ideas. Manjyome rolled his eyes at their immaturity. He kept a safe distance away, and if they didn't move around too much, they wouldn't notice him. Manjyome took his towel and cleaned himself off. He was forced to clean the floors and desks for detention and he smelled of those icky cleaning materials.

"Damn that Judai!" Manjyome cursed quietly. "If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here." Manjyome glared at his reflection in the water.

If it weren't for Judai.

No, the fanfic isn't done xD No matter how much it seems like it is x3

R&R I guess…

(1) "Mama mia!" Chronos, in the Japan version says that a lot…in his bad Italian accent! xD


	7. If It Weren't For

Euphoria Part 7- If It Weren't For…

Yay! 21 Reviews! Thanks! Heh, surprised you guys with the fast updates, huh? xD

More humor? Yes! Hah! Well, not really. Okay, I don't know what Manjyome does on his spare time, so I'll just make it up…

Anyway, R&R!

Last Time:

"Damn that Judai!" Manjyome cursed quietly. "If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here." Manjyome glared at his reflection in the water.

If it weren't for Judai.

Manjyome sat quietly in his room. He was surfing Neopets online. He had a hand on his chin and the other working the mouse rapidly. He was doing the dailies and was really bored. He logged on AIM. "Thunder Sama" was his SN. Suddenly, Judai's IM popped up. His was "Hane Judai." Manjyome rolled his eyes.

"Oh great," he muttered.

_'Sup, Manjyome? _Judai had typed. Manjyome didn't fell like answering, but he didn't want to be rude…

_Nothing, you drop-out._ Manjyome smirked, but he did think that that was getting a bit old.

_Your mama's a drop-out!_ Judai typed back. Manjyome glared at the screen. He had to admit though, it was funny.

_What do you want anyway?_ Manjyome typed rapidly.

_Sheesh! Chill, Manjyome Jun! I'm just talking to you._ Judai had typed back.

_What the heck's wrong with you anyway? Just yesterday you were so obnoxious and energetic, now you're even more obnoxious and weird!_ Manjyome just had to ask. He couldn't sleep without an answer to this question.

_Can't you take a joke, Manjyome?_

_Your mama can't take a joke!_ Manjyome smirked.

_(growl) That's my joke!_ Judai had sweatdroped.

_It's my comeback now!_ Manjyome smirked even bigger.

_Whatever. Gotta' go. Bye._ Judai signed off. Manjyome took a pillow and yelled into it. Judai still hadn't answered his question! So what? He doesn't need to know. Manjyome "Thunder" Jun isn't that desperate! Asuka signed on. He knew because he had an alarm for whenever she signed on. "Tenjoin Asuka" was her SN. Pretty simple.

_Tenjoin-kun! Hello._ Manjyome tried to sound as casual as possible.

_Hey, Manjyome._ Asuka replied. _Hey, are you, like, going out with Judai?_ Manjyome almost screamed.

_What! I'm not gay!_ He typed.

_Don't worry. If you tell me, I'll understand. (grin)_

_I. Am. Not. GAY!_ Manjyome glared at his computer screen.

_Sure….Haha!_ Asuka typed back.

_SHUT UP!_ With that, Manjyome signed off.

Okay, a bit weird xD Whatever.

Review! X3


	8. Confrontation From The Tenjoins

Euphoria Part 8- Confrontation From The Tenjoins

Yay! New chap! Thanks for the reviews!

Thanks, ShinichirouWaya for the ideas!

R&R

A/N- I DO NOT (xP) own Yuugioh (Yu-Gi-Oh!) GX…

Characters Introduced-

Junko, aka Jasmine in the dubbed, is the brown haired girl in Obelisk Blue too. She's Asuka's roommate.

Momoe, aka Mimi (?) in the dubbed, is the gray-ish haired girl in Obelisk Blue. She's also Asuka's roomy.

Fubuki Tenjoin, aka Atticus Rhodes in the dubbed, is the brown haired elder brother of Asuka. He's also in Blue.

Last Time:

_Tenjoin-kun! Hello._ Manjyome tried to sound as casual as possible.

_Hey, Manjyome._ Asuka replied. _Hey, are you, like, going out with Judai?_ Manjyome almost screamed.

_What! I'm not gay!_ He typed.

_Don't worry. If you tell me, I'll understand. grin_

_I. Am. Not. GAY!_ Manjyome glared at his computer screen.

_Sure….Haha!_ Asuka typed back.

_SHUT UP!_ With that, Manjyome signed off.

Manjyome muttered under his breath as he walked to class.

"Damn Judai," he said. "Damn Asuka! Damn school! Damn WORLD!" Suddenly, Judai popped up beside him.

"Dude!" he almost screamed. "Don't cuss at the world! You don't know who may be watching…" Judai laughed though his joke wasn't at all funny.

"Whatever," Manjyome ignored him, still cussing at everything in sight.

"Today, we'll be learning about hair styles," Chronos-sensei announced to the class. The class groaned as usual. Today was Friday. The greatest day of the week and Chronos gave everyone tips on how to get their hair like his. "Everyone get in partners!" The class ran around like crazy. No one wanted to get stuck with Chronos-sensei. He might actually cut their hair like his. Judai partnered with Sho. Asuka partnered with Junko. Misawa was with another Ra Yellow. Ryo partnered with a Momoe, who begged him to be her partner.

"Heck no!" he had rejected her. "I'm not going to partner with a retard!" When Sho asked him, he changed his mind. "Fine. But don't think this is some freakin' date!" Momoe cheered and hugged Ryo.

"DON'T HUG ME!" Ryo growled. Momoe backed away shyly.

"Manjyome!" Chronos announced. Manjyome, obviously, was so conceited so he didn't partner up with anyone. He didn't realize he was going to have his hair cut.

"What do you want!" he was in a bad mood too.

"That's no way to talk to me!" Chronos fumed. "As a punishment, I'll give you a haircut so your hair will look EXACTLY like mine! I'll also dye it blonde!" Manjyome got on his knees dramatically.

"Noo! Not my hair!" Manjyome yelled overdramatically. "My beautiful hair! Anything but having a haircut as ugly as yours!" Chronos glared at him and flashed a wicked smile at him.

"Don't worry. I don't really want you having the EXACT same hairdo. Maybe just a little UGLIER then!" Chronos couldn't control his anger. He leaped on Manjyome with a pair of scissors. He snipped a bit of Manjyome's hair so it wasn't pointed anymore. It was sorta square-ish now.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY HAIR!" Manjyome wailed. "My beautiful hair ;.;" Manjyome sobbed. Chronos rolled his eyes.

"Sheesh, kid." He said. "Don't get your hair in a knot. Haha…" Manjyome sobbed even harder.

"Oh, my gosh!" Ryo covered his ears. "MAKE IT STOP! His crying sounds like a constipated donkey being harassed!" The class giggled.

"YOUR MAMA'S A CONSTIPATED DONKEY!" Manjyome screamed back.

"And he's not _crying_. He's _sobbing_," Judai pointed out. Ryo rolled his eyes.

"Whatever!" Ryo cried. The rest of the day was pretty boring after that. A little laughter, a little teaching, a little eating too much, a little vomiting, and a little sleeping. Can your day get any better? What about Judai and Manjyome? I havn't forgotten. Judai annoyed Manjyome for a while when Manjyome was throwing up his food.

In his dorm room, Manjyome was sitting on the table and surfing the Web again. Suddenly, Asuka's IM popped up.

_Meet me in my room NOW,_ her IM read. Manjyome's eyes turned into floating hearts.

"Oh, my Obelisk! She wants to meet me!" Manjyome turned off his computer, wiped away whatever vomit he had on his face, and ran to Asuka's room.

When he reached the Obelisk dorm, he was about to go into the girl's dorm when Momoe and Junko blocked the way.

"Get out of my way, retards!" he hastily growled at them. They both glared at him.

"Asuka changed her mind. Besides, we realized you're not allowed to go inside, so she rearranged your little meeting to Fubuki-kun's room." Junko replied angrily. Manjyome got up and ran to the Obelisk men's dorm. Junko and Momoe sweatdroped.

"It's so cute how he likes Asuka-chan so much," Momoe whispered to Junko.

"Too bad Judai likes him," Junko replied.

"Oh, my Slifer! Judai likes Manjyome!" Momoe's jaw dropped.

"Yes, and it's not 'Slifer' it's 'Osiris'!" Junko replied, correcting her.

"Whatever!"

Fubuki and Asuka were waiting for Manjyome. What else would they be doing anyway? Acting retarded? Manjyome pounded hastily on the door. He didn't stop until someone opened it. Fubuki ran and opened the door.

"My God!" he yelled. "Don't harass the door! It didn't do anything to you did it!" Manjyome pushed past Fubuki.

"Asuka!" Manjyome grinned widely at her.

"Don't talk to me yet!" she yelled at him. "Speak when spoken to, Manjyome!" Manjyome fell silent. Fubuki bounced up to Manjyome. Literally.

"What Asuka and I want to talk about," Fubuki started. "is your relationship with Judai."

"'Relationship'? Manjyome raised an eyebrow. When did word of he and Judai get out!

"Sure. Whatever. Everyone knows you made out!" Asuka said.

"Oh, my gosh! I DIDN'T make out with Judai!" Manjyome yelled angrily.

"Don't yell! You'll make our ears bleed. Asuka growled. "Look, you're gay. You like Judai. You USED to like me. STOP HITTING ON ME!"

"If you want, I'll take over that Asuka Tenjoin fan club you made." Fubuki grinned.

"What? You made a FAN CLUB of me!" Asuka glare-stared at Manjyome. Erm…If anyone can do that.

"Yes…" muttered Manjyome.

"OH MY RA!" Asuka fell on the bed laughing. Manjyome glared at her. Okay, she was right. He DID make out with Judai. He probably WAS gay. He DID use to like Asuka. All that changed because of Judai.

"I've got a cute skimpy outfit if you want to turn Judai on," Fubuki grinned conceitedly at Manjyome. He sweatdroped in return.

"No thanks!" Manjyome stormed out. He was going to confront Judai.

Oh, my gosh! Yay! Done xD I thought it was pretty funny. I made people say "retard" too much. Haha!

Review!

Kyuuket


	9. Is This The End?

Euphoria Part 9- Is This The End?

Hmm….I might try to fit the end into this chapter.. But if people want more, I'll give it to ya'! xD

**(break)**

Last Time:

"I've got a cute skimpy outfit if you want to 'turn Judai on'," Fubuki grinned conceitedly at Manjyome. He sweatdroped in return.

"No thanks!" Manjyome stormed out. He was going to confront Judai.

**(break)**

The rest of the day past by swiftly. Nothing interesting happened and whatever.

"I'm going to die," Manjyome kept muttering to himself. He was in a gothic mood and wasn't feeling very happy. Every once in a while, Fubuki kept popping up and asking whether he had changed his mind on that outfit.

"Stop asking me, damn it!" Manjyome kept replying. Once, he even smacked Fubuki. Of course, Fubuki cried.

"Augh, my beautiful face!" Fubuki ran away crying like a little girl. Manjyome sweatdroped once again.

Manjyome barged into Judai's room. Sho and Judai were on their beds eating candy and talking about stuff that you wouldn't want to know about. I mean it.

"Sho!" Manjyome screamed. "Get out now! So me and Judai can talk!" Sho jumped off the bed and glared at Manjyome for being so rude before walking out. He didn't want to have a huge argument over nothing with Manjyome.

"Omgsh, Manjyome!" Judai said in a stuck-up tone. "Don't yell at Sho like that!"

"It's 'San Da'!" Manjyome corrected. "And I didn't yell! I screamed." Judai rolled his eyes.

"San Da! Happy?" Judai put his hands on his hips.

"Sure." Manjyome replied arrongantly. Well, that's not a word, but too bad.

**(END)**

You: NOOOOO!

Hah! Oh well! It's over for now!

Too short to be a chapter…

R&R!


	10. Final Destination

Euphoria Part 10- Final Destination

Yay! The official tenth chappy!

(gasp)

To celebrate, today….WILL BE A NEW CHAPTER! D

Manjyome: It IS a new chapter though…

Me: I know x3

Manjyome: -sweatdrop-

Here we go!

**(Quote of the Day)**

Till the Eighth Millennium, we're gonna' be together.

**(End Quote)**

**(Author's Note)**

I changed chapter 8 and 9 so it doesn't sound so retarded anymore!

I DO NOT! DO NOT! Own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

I'm using "Slifer" instead of "Osiris" because I'm more used to "Slifer" anyway…

Yay!

**(LAST TIME)**

"It's 'San Da'!" Manjyome corrected. "And I didn't yell! I screamed." Judai rolled his eyes.

"San Da! Happy?" Judai put his hands on his hips.

"Sure." Manjyome replied arrongantly. Well, that's not a word, but too bad.

**(Begin Chapter)**

"So what do you want anyway, _San Da_?" Judai asked while rolling his eyes. Emphasis on 'San Da'!

"I've come to talk to you, Slifer Slacker!" Oh! 4Kids Dub Pun!

"I'm not a slacker! You've seen the way I've kicked your butt!" Judai laughed. Manjyome glared at him. He does that a lot. It's probably is every mood. If he's happy, he's glaring at you! xD

"So what!" Manjyome almost screamed back. "I don't care about your lame dueling skills!"

"Then what IS it that you want from me?" Judai yelled back. Of course, he didn't usually care if he got insulted or anything. But getting insulted by Manjyome? And Manjyome insulting his _dueling_ skills? That was too much. He was on the verge of tears.

"Judai," Manjyome lowered his head, making his bangs cover his silver eyes. "It's been in plain sight ever since. You're so stupid! How could you have never noticed?" Okay, now Judai was _really_ confused.

"What are you talking about, Manjyome?" Judai stared at him with hazy eyes. His vision was getting blurred by the tears. Judai blinked quickly to make them go away.

"Judai-kun," Manjyome said in an almost whisper. "I want something from you. It's not a thing. It's something that you can give to everyone in the whole world. But I want you to only save it for me. I wanted it so badly." Manjyome's eyes filled with tears now. He couldn't hold them back. He fell to his knees on the old Slifer carpet. He slammed his fist on the ground.

"Damn it, Judai! Damn it all!" Manjyome said in a hurt voice. Judai only continued to stare. "The only reason why I pretended to love Asuka was to make you jealous. I couldn't really tell at the time, but I always thought you were angry. I was so glad. But I still wasn't sure. I was never sure of anything in my life. Wait. I was. I was sure. Sure of loving you, Judai! Why can't you see that!

"But I always kept thinking. _Thinking_, Judai! Wondering if you could ever love me back. I wish I could have been in a female body. I could have had a chance." Here, Manjyome started sobbing. Judai edged up to him, frowning.

"But I tried, Judai. I really tried. Judai-kun. Do you love me? I just want to know here and now. If I should give up or not. If I could love you or go back to just hating you like I did in the beginning. Judai-kun!" Suddenly, Judai got down on his knees and wrapped his arms around Manjyome's slender body.

He could feel Manjyome shivering in his arms. Judai finally let his tears run free. They trickled down his cheek and onto Manjyome's black overcoat. He kept quiet, though Manjyome sobbed loudly. He didn't care if anyone heard him. He'll make up an excuse for it later. Judai let go of Manjyome unwillingly. He wanted to hold him just a while longer.

"Manjyome," he whispered. Though his tears will still streaming down his cheeks, he smiled warmly. "San Da. I _do_ love you. All this time, I've been wondering the same thing. You were one of my inspirations to duel. Ever since I saw you in the Duel Magazines (1), I always told myself that I wanted to be just like him! Just like you, Manjyome! A child tournament champion! Taking home the gold every time! I joined this Academy hoping I could reach my way up to your level.

"And when I saw you here, I thought it was just a dream. A dream that would die soon. I pinched myself over and over, giving myself bruises. I knew it was happening! I couldn't wait to duel you myself! I proved myself a great duelist. You saw plenty of times." Manjyome blinked at Judai. Him? Wanting to be like Manjyome?

"You wouldn't want to be me." Manjyome's voice was hoarse. "I'm horrible. The way I've treated you? Disgusting! I'm sorry, Judai. I'm sorry if I ever hurt you." Manjyome buried his head in Judai's chest. Judai smiled again.

"Manjyome?" he asked. He removed his head from Judai's chest. Without warning, Judai's lips crashed with Manjyome's. The brunette placed his hands on the other's hips. Manjyome wrapped his arms around Judai's shoulders. He began kissing back. When they finally had to take a breath, Manjyome smiled. He smiled a real smile. Not the cocky ones he used to give Judai. But a smile that really meant something. A smile that stood for meaning, warmth, and love.

"Thank you, Judai." Manjyome whispered.

And they locked lips again.

**(End of Fan Fiction)**

Thank you so much! This is the LAST chapter!

I may write a sequel to it! D

(1) In the manga, Chapter 2, Manjyome, when he was a child, won every single Jr. Championship there was! Wow, quite impressive!

Thanks for the reviews!

Review please!


End file.
